


亞龍習性記事

by etrus



Series: 純燉肉系列 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BD, Bestiality, Brudick - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: Bruce x Dick，前後順序有差一言以蔽之這是一篇肉文，除了上Dick外沒做什麼事:D架空AU、奇幻生物設定，Bruce跟Dick都不是人類因為不是人類所以玩法都是非人類才玩的起的，裡面完全沒有任何一點可以給三次元人類參考的事，請勿當真（也就是裡面都是錯誤的，都是為了追求官感刺激的嚴重誇大，毫無知識性，不要當真！）警告Tag：泄殖腔概念、獸x人、腹部脹起





	亞龍習性記事

「你覺得把Damian留下來是正確的嗎？」

「什麼？」

舔著對方發脹的陰莖的Dick抬起眼神，嘴巴正忙著的他很難去思考對方突然的問話，他一直不懂對方明明亟欲發洩，卻總是可以一本正經地在他們正忙著的時候討論正事。

「畢竟，他生長於人類世界。」Bruce摸了摸Dick的頭髮，暗示他嘴巴的工作不要停下來。

「但他是你的親生後代。」Dick埋怨地瞪了對方，提起這話題讓他停下來的人可不是他呢！不過Dick也沒耐心跟對方爭辯，對方飄散濃厚的味道讓他無法放開眼前那根性器，「他遲早會成年，事情絕對會更糟，人類世界是、我們的世界也是，不然你以為塔莉亞為何讓他過來。」

「……我懂。」Bruce沒有繼續話題，決定把已經既定事實的質疑往後挪，他摸著Dick因為含入性器而鼓起的臉頰，「味道還好嗎？」

「很健康。」Dick把已經被他舔得濕漉漉的陰莖吐出來，微笑地迎上對方的親吻，他知道對方終於可以專心了。

不過還沒有很投入。

知道對方全龍化的尺寸有多大，Dick繼續低頭舔著脹得比一般人類還要大的性器，從根部到頂端，仔細地用舌頭來回舔拭，吸走頂端小孔冒出的前液，一點一滴的充沛魔力灼熱著Dick的下腹。

他們是被稱為亞龍的生物，僅存的少數能通往現今人類世界的異族，他們活在異空間的秘島裡，出生時與人類外貌沒什麼不同，只有成年後才能夠變成龍型樣貌，他們具有魔力能使用魔法，攻擊力等體能也是優於人類好幾階層，不過擁有強大能力的代價就是，他們會因為體內不斷產生的魔力而痛苦，堆積過多嚴重甚自死亡，他們成年之後因為生成魔力的旺盛，就必須定期藉由性交讓月性者取走他們的魔力，將魔力轉為實體保存下來或是直接吸收掉，亞龍的公母性別分別不大，主要是分日性與月性，月性者的數量不多，而Dick正巧就是，此時正在幫Bruce解決生理問題，能排除體內激昂燃燒的舒服感令人飢渴萬分，能飽足魔力的幸福感無比滿足，對他們來說就是互惠，而性交就是這個互惠的手法，只要彼此願意都可以進行，甚至是必須過程，不像人類那樣還有道德意義，純粹是成年人的生理期。

「積了這麼多。」Dick挺起身，讓Bruce的手能摸上他的屁股，揉開股縫間的穴口，享受被打開的感覺得Dick沒忘記對方，用雙手揉搓著對方火熱且極具份量的勃起，都還是保持人型的他們都知道這只是開端，「是想要撐死我嗎？」

「你可以的。」Bruce親了親Dick的眉角，用手粗魯地扳開一邊的臀肉，手指不客氣地硬塞進去，與人類不同的異種生理此時就展現了優勢，Bruce沒戳幾下，濕滑的體液就從肉穴裡緩緩流出，為接下來灌入的行為作準備，「你一直都這麼棒。」

「也只有這時候你才會大方稱讚我。」Dick笑了起來，同樣勃起的性器也隨著後面的拓開而滴出水來，他溫馴地重新趴下來，雙手雙唇共用地繼續含起對方的陰莖，感受對方一跳一跳的脈搏抽動，沉沉的陰莖裡不知道包含有多少令Dick飢渴的液體，他最喜歡對方射進自己都無法挖到的體內深處，濕呼呼的黏膩與魔力帶來的熱感總是讓他覺得自己像是吃飽的小貓，滿足且懶洋洋地只想打滾在對方身上。

「先一次在嘴裡？」

雖然是問句，但Bruce卻已經先扶起對方的頭，他知道Dick不會拒絕他，而Dick也的確從善如流地張嘴整個將Bruce性器的前端含入，一邊用手輕按著陰囊一邊用舌尖刮著頂端鈴口，宛如催促般鼓勵著Bruce，已經餓得流滿唾液的Dick等著喝很久了，對方的氣味與魔力都與本人一樣相當霸道，不由分說直接佔滿Dick的口腔與大腦，強硬的霸佔讓Dick越來越深入，直到濃烈的液體炸開在他的嘴裡，突然的射出讓Dick來不及含住而漫出嘴角，不過接下來的幾股射精就讓已經有心裡準備的他好好地吞嚥進去，直到一滴也不剩地喝乾，甚至連鬆口放開時牽起的絲線也全數舔掉。

「接下來換這裡了？」Dick撫摸著對方還沒發洩完、依然挺立的勃起，乖巧地躺在對方肩膀上，細細地聞著對方散發的氣味，另一隻空下的手則隨著對方的手指一起探入他的後穴，月性龍後穴的通道不僅是腸道，還有通往專門存放精液的腔宮，亞龍的精液量相當大，與其說是繁殖用不如說是魔力的具現化，而腔宮就是用來存放並吸收內含的魔力，然後再把剩餘的混合物化作蛋形的物體排出，因此天生就是用來插入的肉穴並不難拓開，需要放鬆的反而是腔宮口，Bruce熟練得只有按個幾下，就找到會讓Dick尖叫的入口，酥麻的快感讓整個腸道肉壁都彷彿為之顫抖，飢渴地收縮起來。

「耐心。」Bruce哄著Dick，聲音輕柔低沉，手上的工作就不怎麼溫柔了，他插入的三根手指在確認裡面分泌出液體後，就開始分開手指、撐開肛穴，中心幾乎可見內部，隨著Dick的呼吸呻吟嬌弱地抖動，分泌出來的濕液沿著Bruce的手指緩緩流下。

「只不過是手指而已，就這麼爽？」Bruce露出滿意的微笑，他讓Dick躺在床上、把腰部墊高，他知道儘管已經準備好性交，自己的尺寸仍然會讓對方造成負擔，更別提他量大的漫長射精，這次他真的憋太久沒處理了。

「因為一想到你的東西……要幹進來啊啊！」Dick大開雙腿，完全展現給對方，被拉腫的穴口就立刻被粗大的龜頭給撐滿，Dick除了努力攀住對方外，雙腳也盡可能地分開，試圖在被塞滿的快感中找到呼吸放鬆自己，緩慢卻堅定地抵上腔口的刺激，讓Dick覺得自己好像整個人被幹穿一樣、被狠狠釘在對方陰莖上。

「我要動了。」

Dick聽到對方的告知之後，體內的腸肉就開始受到蹂躪，硬是擠入的力道似乎一下就把軟嫩的肉壁給磨腫，宛如輾過的刺激從深出席捲Dick的神經，明顯的插入抽出讓Dick都覺得自己的腸子都要一起被拖出來再塞回去一樣，更別說像是想撞開腔口的挺入，每一次壓上都讓Dick哀號地顫抖，敏感的部位根本無法承受這樣的摧殘。

「慢、慢一點……不要再大了…嗚……。」Dick抱著Bruce開始啜泣，撐到極限的身體還沒適應，對方的皮膚就開始冒出點點鱗片，那是開始龍化的象徵，也代插在Dick體內的性器脹得更大、更硬，激昂地想要塞入Dick的內腔裡，感受Dick肉壁的完整吸附。

在Bruce第二次射精時，他已經長出角與尾巴、呈現半龍的模樣，他緊抓著Dick的腰部，不准Dick逃開或扭開地插在裡面強制射入，還沒操進腔口使得精液宛如滿出來一樣從撐開的穴口邊緣溢出，隨著Bruce的退開，被撐大使用而無法闔上的穴口就這麼一吐一吐地流出腥羶液體，不過這副模樣並沒有被同情，半龍化呈現漆黑的龍根再度抵上Dick的後穴，已經可以說是兇器的陰莖幾乎肉眼可見地微微抽動，被操得鬆出洞的肉穴在對比之下相較小得可憐，

知道即將要發生什麼事情的Dick有些驚恐地望向對方的兇器，卻又有些期待地嚥了嚥口水，他知道那個滋味如何，大得嚇人、爽得要死，即使知道自己的生理足以容納得下，但還是覺得自己可能會就這樣被幹死，別看那根濕滑光亮，其實上面佈滿著細小鱗片，足夠讓敏感的肉壁被操得火辣不已，如果是人類，恐怕早就被幹穿，但同樣身為龍族的Dick則可以承受得住那樣的操幹。

只是身體可以，不代表理智能接受啊……。Dick分不清是恐懼還是興奮，他顫抖地摸上Bruce龍化的陰莖，既然都是要死，那麼自己動手可能還好一些，他轉成側身，抬起腿、閉上眼睛，主動引領對方抵上被操開的穴口，一個深吸就放手讓Bruce深深頂入。

啊啊……果然還是太粗太長了。才剛進去，Dick就覺得自己已經沒力氣了，鱗片明顯地滑過體內肉壁，與人類形狀的陰莖明顯不同的觸感，加上徹底的入侵，讓Dick除了張口呼吸與顫抖外根本沒有其他反應，顯然也被過小的腸道擠得頗為緊繃的Bruce，抱起Dick讓Dick的背貼著自己，兩人跪在床上的姿勢加上Bruce雙手的固定，讓Dick只能更無情地被插至深處，藉由Bruce的親吻與先前射在裡面的液體，Bruce總算是抵達腔宮，開始努力磨蹭敏感的腔口好讓自己的前端能塞到裡面，藉由對方的高潮收縮，徹底吸走他身上已經化為慾火的過多魔力。

粗糙的細鱗與猛烈的抽送讓Dick覺得自己好像都要因此被操爛了，已經習慣的身體也漸漸鬆開，意識也開始不聽使喚地只覺得自己好像快炸開一樣充滿愉悅，在對方一次的徹底頂入時，Dick硬到發痛的勃起射了出來，在沒有撫慰的狀況下隨著抽插的身體晃動，一波一波地把精液灑在床上，已經高潮卻又持續刺激的過度亢奮，讓Dick不由自主地想逃離那劇烈的高昂，卻被Bruce抓住雙手拖回來，就這麼拉著他的手繼續下身的動作，晃動的陰囊把Dick的屁股拍得紅潤作響。

此時因為高潮而沒多少意識的Dick也漸漸開始冒出鱗片，臉頰、肩背、手臂四肢覆著屬於半龍人的龍鱗，與因為情慾而泛紅的光滑肌膚呈現出強烈的對比，月性在性行為時為了維持自身柔軟而不會完全變成龍，只會因為意識的失控而半龍化，大部分的身軀都還是屬於人型的皮膚，這對Bruce來說也是一種信號，表示Dick已經完全可以接納他，內腔已經被操開，準備好被內射、被灌入，亞龍的完全高潮是具有倒勾且射精時間長，沒有射光是不會放開的，因此Bruce必須確保對方是真的準備好、能夠吸收他所有的魔力。

「Bruce……。」混著急促的呼吸與嘶啞，改趴在床上的Dick像是求饒又宛如請求，已經闔不隴的雙腿以及徹底被幹開的感受讓他知道對方已經來到最後一步，不是在玩弄後穴也不是在磨蹭腸肉，而是完全抵達內腔，敏感及愉悅的來源。

「感覺到我插在裡面的形狀了嗎？」Bruce維持著插入的姿勢從背後抱住Dick，轉成尖爪的手輕輕地摸上Dick依然柔軟滑嫩的腹部，深埋在裡面的性器一跳一跳地持續脹大、蓄勢待發，甚至隱約可以看出體內插著東西的微凸，他低頭舔著Dick的背脊，輕咬Dick頸部後方的軟肉，仔細品嚐著漸漸被染上自己味道的對方氣息。

如果是人類恐怕已經壞掉了，Dick雖然沒有壞掉，但也離昏厥不遠了，只不過並不是因為受傷而昏倒，而是因為興奮超載的意識泛白，明明被撐到極限卻還是想要更多的自虐，塞滿的痛苦與深處的搔癢交織成另一種令Dick失控的慾望，他想被Bruce操壞、想要被撐滿，到時候肚子不僅僅只是對方龍根的微型，而會是像懷孕一樣脹大，滿滿的都會是Bruce的精液，一想到那個畫面，Dick忍不住收縮起內腔以及腸道穴口，像是代替Dick本人的飢渴，吸吮起深埋著的粗大陰莖，而受到邀請的Bruce也沒讓他失望地動了起來，不再是退到出口再插入內部的粗暴，此時已經夠份量的碾壓僅僅只在腔口來回抽送，感受Dick體內給他無與倫比的美妙與溫暖，Bruce抖著身軀、低喊了一聲後，徹底變成龍的模樣趴在Dick身上盡情晃動，鱗片的舒張、逆鱗的刮騷，直接捅進腔內的膨脹撐開，讓Dick覺得對方根本不用動就夠刺激他到高潮，所有的敏感點都一起被直擊，陰莖也興奮的不斷流水，因為體型差而徹底被對方壓制住的Dick只能哭著喊不出聲的呻吟，被非人類形狀的陰莖野獸般地不斷抽插，而自己就如同最淫蕩的婊子，不知羞恥地歡迎著對方的每一次衝撞，插至體內私密敏感的最深處，然後被灌滿熱液，直到自己的肚子再也裝不下為止。

亞龍的射精漫長且量大，尤其還含有巨量的魔力，對接受方來說無疑是精神上的強制高潮，外來的魔力從腔內開始衝撞蔓延，魔力瞬間的滿足甚至溢出讓Dick只能全身抽搐地趴在床上，承受著連續不斷的愉悅刺激，對方射了多久、Dick就高潮多久，但因為對方性器具有倒勾，只能任憑對方射滿他的腹部，直到射完才能夠分開解脫，對Bruce來說，射精也不單只是生理興奮，將炙熱猛烈的魔力散發出去，其中的爽快也讓Bruce低吼呻吟。

隨著高潮的退去，Bruce也緩緩轉變成半龍的模樣，其實他可以變成人型，但考慮到挺著肚子的Dick只能維持半龍模樣，Bruce也跟著對方一起變成同樣模式，抱著Dick等待著對方清醒過來，後穴被撐得紅腫且寬鬆得無法闔上，從裡面流出來的精液讓Dick宛如失禁一樣弄濕整條雙腿，Dick是在自己舒服的呻吟與Bruce的親吻下醒來，Dick疲倦卻滿足地朝著對方笑了笑，他扶著滿肚子對方給予的溫暖，抬頭接受對方難得坦率的親暱。


End file.
